No Mercy
by iluvmarauders
Summary: A loosely based Squall vs Seifer fight at the end of Disc 1 in Seifer's POV. Seifer has been brainwashed by Ultimecia and he can't remember, but his past is returning. Does he regret being a Knight?


A/N: I'm exploring the possibility where Seifer is actually brainwashed by Ultimecia when he starts being a Knight. He can't remember most of his past and his mind is only bent on one thing...

Italics mean his thoughts, words in brackets describe the fight in the introduction of FF8...in case any of you get confused. 

This is the Squall vs. Seifer fight at the end of Disc 1...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A dream. Come true. _

I stare down at the crowd, putting on the most arrogant face I can muster. They are cheering, waving their hands in the air.

_A celebration...success. My success. Hah! I have proved my worth. I am a Knight. A Sorceress's Knight. The fools in Garden never understood. They never believed in me. They never had faith in me. But look at me now. _

My fingers graze past something cold and smooth at my side. Hyperion. Almost automatically, my gloved hand draws out the Gunblade. I look at it blankly, unblinking. It reflects the last rays of the twilight, almost alive with the insanely powerful glow somewhat. The dark red glimmer on steel, it pricks at my heart.

_It looks like...like blood. A scarlet death. Blood. [A dark sky just like this. A storm. In my heart.]   
What?  
[A blade, penetrating the hard rocky ground. A lightning flash.]  
W-w-what?_

My eyes travel wildly over the crowd, an agonizing bewilderness. A sharp intake of breath. I remember...something. 

I raise the Hyperion high up, reaching for the sky. A ghost of a grin crosses my face. I trigger. A loud bang echoes amidst the people's shouts, an adrenaline rush. Satisfaction. I bring my Gunblade down slowly, the tip hitting the float with a dull thud. 

_Float? The...parade. Sorceress parade. Sorceress. Edea. She is...my Sorceress. Mine. I am her Knight. _

I run my hand through my short tuft of blond hair. I gaze off into the darkness. The music playing in the background finds its way into my ears. The swishes of the dancers' skirts. The cheers and screams of delight. 

_[The clash. Swish. Click.]   
What?  
[Whirl. My trench coat. A blinding flash. My opponent...and his...Gunblade. An upward slash, a rush of steel. A tornado of strength, a hurricane of power. Clash. A flurry of movements, carefully inching forward. Step, step, step. I...will...fight!]  
What?  
[CLASH!]_

W-hat? I awaken from my reverie...to find...bars. What? Trapped! I whirl around. The Sorceress is standing up, her eyes searching for the offender. Her gaze fixes upon...a clock? A figure...moving stealthily in the shadows. 

Bang! Wha-? Edea raises her hand, a spell. Her life is saved. A single bullet falls to the ground. She is unhurt. I sigh in relief. A screech brings me back to reality. A car rushing towards us. Wait a second...isn't that...

_Squall Leonhart. How dare he intrude? Is he going to hurt...me...? The Sorceress? NO!   
[A fiery breath. Smoke encases us. In a world of our own. I. Will. Not. Lose. To. You. You are mine, Leonhart! A diagonal slash. Blood on the ground. A crimson cross. Blood. But not my own.]   
WHAT?_

SeeD. What are they trying to do? Assassinate Edea? Never! 

Squall climbs up the float. I am waiting. 

_A rematch. Revenge.  
[A scar...on his face. A symbol...of hate. A sign I have left behind. I. Hate. You. But it is not the end. Is he angry? Furious? Turbulent...the truth in his name? A low growl slices the silence, tense footsteps, coming...towards me. I am prepared. No...too fast! What...?]  
W-W-WHAT?   
The Sorceress! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER! _

Squall pulls himself onto the float. And we meet face to face once again. He looks at me. And he unsheathes his Gunblade and holds it ready. I raise the Hyperion. 

_You shall not touch a hair on Edea. She is my...pride, my leader, my...life. She is my everything. I am devoted to her. I will protect her...to the very end. I will die for her. A death of dignity...honour. You will not harm her. Fight me, Squall! A test of skills, an assessment of prowess...once again._

He hurries forward, bringing his Gunblade down upon me. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. He...triggered? What? NO! It's against the rules! Rules? 

_A battle. This is a battle. Kill Squall. _

I press my hand against my wound. There is already a rich stain on my coat. The dark shade of blood. I shudder. 

I look at him. He stares at me, expressionless as always. I raise my blood-soaked fist. Droplets of blood drip gracefully down. I grunt in pain as I rush towards him, and slash my Gunblade at him. I hit out at him, again...and again. My vision...it is blurring. I can't...see. I...

I drop onto my knees, cowering...in pain? Terror? I do not know. I glance up at him. He appears unhurt...his face a perfect mask of calmness and authority. He moves forward once again and attacks. The sound of the gunshot rings through the air. I gasp in shock. 

_NO! I. Will. Not. Lose. To. SeeD. Not...Squall. SeeD is...EVIL. P-P-Protect Edea. I must...I...Knight. I am a Knight._

I rise, ignoring the rush of blood to my head. I quickly cast a Cure spell on myself. Bitterly, I run forward and blind with madness, bring the Hyperion onto his head. He backs away, clutching his neck. His eyes tell me..."Traitor."

_Traitor? T-t-t-traitor...to...Balamb. Balamb? Wha...what? I am...betraying...Garden. Betraying...my...friends? What am I doing?! NO! I can't be...the enemy. This is just for fun...right?  
Traitor.  
NO!  
But SeeD is...evil. That's right. Sorceress. The Sorceress is my true friend...Balamb is...EVIL! _

I pounce forward, slashing my Gunblade over and over again. Squall avoids my attacks with ease. What is wrong? He counterattacks with his own Gunblade. Clash. Swish. Click. 

_That dawn not so long ago. The scar...blood. Because of me. Traitor.  
NO!  
Betray Garden! Aid the Sorceress! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALMASY?!_

Slash. Whirl. Pain. And pain again. Where is Hyperion? 

I turn around in fury. Squall has disarmed me. I pick up my Gunblade hastily. Every second counts. He lifts his Gunblade into the air again. I try to defend myself. He attacks again and again. I feel sick. 

_Why are you doing this, Seifer? Who are you? Which side are you on? I am...from. Balamb. I...am from...Garden. But...  
NO. I am a Knight. I will protect the Sorceress. I will kill Squa-...  
TRAITOR!   
NO!  
I am Seifer Almasy.   
You are my knight, Seifer.   
What?  
You are a Sorceress's Knight. My knight.   
Knight.  
You swore to protect me. You promised.  
P-P-Promise? What? Who?  
I am your Sorceress. Protect me. Be it betray or not betray your...friends.  
I am Seifer Alma...  
Is this not your dream? They do not know. They do not care. Only I understand. Only I.  
My...dream.   
I. AM. A. KNIGHT._

I will end this. I stand up tall, towering above Squall. I roar in anger and frustration. I grip the Hyperion with renewed strength. 

_I. Am. A. Knight._

I run forward, showering my opponent with a burst of attacks, carefully practiced and shaped over time. Squall is the enemy. He tries to hurt Edea. He will pay. He is relenting. I continue my attacks, revitalized. I will...kill you.

_I. Am. A. Knight._

My newfound stamina is not wearing out. Squall backs away yet again. Coward! He cannot defend against me. I am too powerful, too strong. He tries to hurt me, flinging his Gunblade pathetically at me. But he cannot hurt me. His weakness makes my heart burn stronger. The flames of my past, the shadows. Rage. I step forward confidently, and swing Hyperion into the air.

_I. Am. A. Knight._

He is fighting back. But he will not overcome me. I lash out, aiming for his heart.

_I will win this battle. Against you. Against SeeD. Against Balamb. Against ALL OF YOU!  
I. Am. A. Knight._

Aargh! Cheat! He used a spell! He faces me now. Poised for attack. Waiting for me. I grin wickedly at him. His lips turn downward another inch. He swings his Gunblade at me. I jump to the side. What? A trick! His blade grazes my neck. An incredible heat starts to sear from there. 

_I. Am. A. Knight._

I look at him straight in the eye. I see the hate, the revulsion in the deep pools of his eyes. I see the scar, my blessing. I see his Gunblade, ready to slice through me and kill me. And my insides churn with blind rage, deaf fury. I grip the Hyperion which is ablaze with a flickering reddish glow, the last seconds of sunlight. 

This is it.

I raise my palm and flames shoot out at him, licking at his face, incinerating him. Ultimate strength. Eyes burning, mind on fire...this is just for you, Squall Leonhart. I raise the Hyperion and bring it down upon him. 

_Beg. But I will show...no mercy. _

_I. AM. A. KNIGHT.   
_

_  
  
  
_


End file.
